<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Property of Tony Stark by Jerana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768809">Property of Tony Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana'>Jerana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Cheating kink, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dark Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Dominant Tony Stark, Dry Humping, Humiliation, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Lovely and Dark at the same time, M/M, Marking, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a little slut, Possessive Tony Stark, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Peter Parker, Subspace, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Top Tony Stark, at least a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves toying with people. Naive, innocent strangers, to be exact. It's a little game he and Tony established so long ago. Everyone gets something out of it. Everyone except the stranger who doesn't know what he has gotten himself into.</p>
<p>Starker Kink Exchange 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Kink Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Property of Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my exchange fic for <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/starkerkink">Starker 2020 Kink Exchange</a> and my lovely prompt partner is <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/peachbabypie">Peachbabypie</a>.</p>
<p>My Prompt: Cheating kink — whether it’s P/T but one of them likes to go and get flirted with, bring them home while the other acts like the jilted lover, catching them in the act. Smut to follow (with third party leaving)</p>
<p>I really hope you like it &lt;3 your art is amazing btw</p>
<p>Please, do mind the tags with this one &lt;3 And I'm always happy about comments and kudos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club was crowded when they entered it, unusually so for a Thursday night. Peter could feel Tony’s hand on his back, a claim and a warning. <em>Don’t touch. Mine. </em>The shirt Peter wore was short, barely covering his belly button and the leather of Tony’s glove was touching the skin of his back. He had paired it with shorts that weren’t even covering his ass completely and due to the warm weather outside, he didn’t have to wear his favorite tights. Peter looked like a kept boy, like Tony’s accessory, teasing those around him with miles of creamy skin.</p>
<p>“Daddy, can we get something to drink, please?” Peter whined, his hands clutching Tony’s shoulder to pull him closer. “I’m thirsty.”</p>
<p>The man looked at him and let his gaze wander to the bar after. It was crowded like the rest of the club, but Tony Stark couldn’t refuse his baby boy anything. “Sure, sweetheart. Natasha, make sure no one dangerous is close.” A red-haired figure separated from the crowd she had blended in with minutes ago and Peter could see the shine of a gun in the club lights for a quick second. Everything was under control; everything was how it had to be.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Peter rewarded the man’s dedication with a small rub of his sparsely covered ass against his crotch and the low growl he got in return made him giggle. Tony’s eyes were on him and only him, trusting his bodyguards to keep them safe. Being the focus of such a dangerous man, was a heady feeling and Peter whimpered in his Daddy’s ear.</p>
<p>“Come on baby, let’s order you something to drink and go over to the lounge, all right?” The suggestion was paired with a slap on Peter’s ass and the boy moaned before he gave Tony a huge smile and followed him to the bar. Although he enjoyed the hungry gazes from a lot of men around him, his love and loyalty were with his Daddy.</p>
<p>A tequila sunrise in his hand, Peter walked over to the VIP lounge, not once leaving his Daddy’s side. He took a small sip and enjoyed the feeling of the alcohol, a warm buzz in his stomach. He loved their club nights, the building desire and the attention. The night would probably end with his Daddy inside of him and the thought made Peter’s insides squirm.</p>
<p>The lounge was a separated area, cleared from all possible threats, with a good view of the dance floor behind bulletproof glass. Only a few people were allowed to be here, mostly Tony’s men and invited guests. Although almost all of the expensive leather couches were empty, Peter took a seat on Tony’s lap, his legs spread obscenely to tease his Daddy even more.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you had time today,” Peter purred and took another sip of his cocktail. He could see that Tony’s eyes were fixed on his lips, hungry staring at him like the man always did. Peter moved his lips tentatively, just to give his Daddy a little taste of what he had planned tonight, but Tony grabbed his hips to still his movements.</p>
<p>“Not yet, baby,” his voice was firm, leaving no chance to argue. “I have to do some business first. Don’t act like a slut.”</p>
<p>“Business?” Peter had thought they were here for fun. His Daddy had been working the entire week and now he even used their date nights to deal with customers?</p>
<p>“Baby, don’t be like that.” Tony tried to cheer him up by guiding his hands lower until they slipped under the fabric of Peter’s shorts. The boy moaned unashamed when he squeezed a handful of his bubble butt, rutting against his Daddy’s thighs for friction. He felt so empty, so needy for his Daddy’s cock, and knowing that Tony had to do business first soured his mood. What was clubbing for if he didn’t get a cock in his ass?</p>
<p>Five minutes later, a man in a suit was guided into the lounge and Peter was still pouting on Tony’s lap. He stood up when the man arrived, excusing himself politely before he left them alone. He knew Tony didn’t mind if he decided to stay, but Peter wasn’t interested in his mob affairs. He was here to have fun.</p>
<p>Peter killed some time with drinking his cocktail, but when his Daddy still wasn’t finished after five minutes, he decided to have some fun alone. He knew how he would get Tony’s attention, knew how he would get dicked down as soon as possible. Making his way over to the dance floor, Peter searched for a spot that was visible from the VIP lounge, and then he just started to dance.</p>
<p>The bass vibrated through his body and his feet moved on their own. Peter was a good dancer. He moved his hips seductively and became one with the music. All eyes were on him, some hungry, some jealous, but he got the attention his Daddy denied him. At first, no one came close. The regulars knew he belonged to Tony Stark and it wouldn’t be wise to touch him. The new folk, on the other hand, were intimidated by the competition until finally, a huge blonde approached him, putting his hands on Peter’s hips.</p>
<p>This was what he had waited for. Peter didn’t even bat an eye when he started to move seductively against the other man, his hips rotating as if he was riding him. He had thrown his neck back, baring his throat while his gaze was fixed on the glass his Daddy was behind. It was a tease, a challenge, and Peter knew he would win.</p>
<p>His shorts got tight because his cock hardened, the arousal fueled by Tony’s invisible gaze. It was a game they played sometimes, a game Peter would win. He pressed himself snugly against the blonde before he turned around to press his lips against the other man.</p>
<p>“Honey, aren’t you a sweet one?” the man asked between kisses and his hands wandered lower until they were groping Peter’s ass. The boy knew his Daddy watched him. Knew his patience would slowly run thin. To fuel the fire even more, Peter batted his eyelashes, wearing his most innocent face that woke the instincts in others to protect him.</p>
<p>“I feel so empty,” Peter whimpered in the man’s ear, his hands clutching onto broad shoulders. “Can you take me home? I need your assistance.” A smug smile spread on the blonde’s face and Peter almost felt sorry if he didn’t know what he woke inside of Tony with his little game. “Please?”</p>
<p>Begging always broke them, and Peter could feel a hand on his lower back, guiding him towards the exit. Tony’s eyes were following him, and the thought made Peter giggle. He bent over the desk of the coat check, showing off his features to the stranger and his Daddy. His ass would be sore tomorrow, but he knew it would be worth it.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, he left the club with the handsome blonde stranger at his side and called for a cab. He wouldn’t drive with a usual one, it was just too dangerous, so he waited for one of Tony’s men to pick them up. </p>
<p>“Can we go to my place?” Peter asked while his hands caressed the bulk of the man through his trousers. He was big, but not as big as Tony.</p>
<p>“Sure, honey. Anything you want.” Peter gave him an excited smile.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The ride was calm. Peter stopped any of the blonde's attempts to get handsy. Tony couldn’t see them in the cab and suddenly Peter didn’t feel like teasing anymore. He wanted his Daddy’s eyes on him, wanted him to show his jealousy.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Peter pulled the stranger out of the car, immediately putting his hands all over him again. He could see a black limousine out of the corner of his eyes, knew exactly what that meant, and wrapped his hands around the blonde’s neck. </p>
<p>“Let’s go inside,” he purred in the stranger’s ear.</p>
<p>The blonde only stared at him, although no, not at him, but over his shoulder at the huge mansion they were standing in front of. </p>
<p>“You’re living <em>here?</em>” His voice was drenched in surprise and disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Peter giggled and pulled the stranger towards the door after he had shot a provocative gaze over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s hurry, I need to get filled soon.” He didn’t state who he wanted to fill him up.</p>
<p>But the blonde had been hard since they had left the club, so he didn’t question Peter’s hurry and followed him, one hand covering Peter’s bubble butt. He was already groping the boy, his hands teasing the hem of his shorts while Peter opened the door. The stranger sighed in relief when the key fit, probably because they didn’t break in.</p>
<p>Without losing another second, Peter pulled the man towards the bedroom while his lips were attached to the blonde’s and his hands kneaded the erection through his pants. Thankfully, the stranger didn’t notice the huge amount of dress shoes that were too big for Peter or the collar engraved with the words ‘baby boy’ that Tony had forgotten to remove from the bed.</p>
<p>Instead, Peter pulled him onto the mattress after he had taken off his shirt and revealed his slim but muscular chest. </p>
<p>“I need you so badly,” Peter cooed, his eyes fixed on the door behind them. “I feel so empty, please.” </p>
<p>The pleading wasn't meant for the stranger in his bed, but the blonde certainly seemed to think so because he tried to open Peter’s pants.</p>
<p>As much as he loved the teasing, Peter knew this would go too far, so he turned them around until he was sitting on the man’s lap. “I’m gonna be so good for you, just relax.” The blonde whimpered pathetically, almost as high-pitched as Peter usually did during sex. “Daddy will take care of you. Just lay back.”</p>
<p>“Daddy?” The aroused expression of the stranger cleared up a little. “I’m sorry, but I’m not into this.” He made a weird face and Peter couldn’t stop the giggle that left his lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, honey...” He knew his innocent expression was changing, replaced by a smirk his Daddy would be proud of. “I’m not a Daddy. Look at me. Do I give any Daddy vibes?” Was that a blink of panic in the stranger’s eyes? He was still stronger than Peter, could flip and shake him off easily, but Peter knew he wouldn’t get harmed. “Haven’t they warned you of me?”</p>
<p>It was the moment the blonde seemed to get it because the first hint of fear was replaced by full force panic. “W-What’s your n-name?” The gaze of the stranger slowly wandered towards the door, afraid someone would barge in.</p>
<p>“My name is Peter, Peter Stark.”</p>
<p>Peter was thrown off his hips and the blonde scrambled away, cowering down at the end of the bed. “Please, don’t kill me. Please, I didn’t want to fuck you, I swear.” Sweat was running down his forehead and his pupils were dilated in fear. He looked like a deer trapped in the body of a wolf. Peter almost felt pity, but instead, he settled with a wide smirk and counted back from three in his head. Three. Two. One.</p>
<p>“Lie!” The door shot open and Tony entered the room, the safety of his gun already released. His eyes wandered through the room until his gaze fell on Peter’s pants which were thankfully still in place. Tony’s shoulders relaxed visibly.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby,” his Daddy cooed, a smile spread on his face, but the gun was still pointed at the blonde man. “If you wanted me to spank your cute little ass, you could have just asked. Do you really need to put the scumbag’s life at risk?”</p>
<p>The stranger became white as the wall, his eyes huge and full of fear. Any other human would have felt pity, but Tony couldn’t care less. Instead, he sat down on the bed, grabbed Peter’s hips, and pulled him back against his chest. Peter snuggled into the embrace. “I love to see you jealous, Daddy. I wouldn’t have done anything with him, I swear. I just wanted you to remind me that I’m yours.”</p>
<p>Tony sighed in response, his free hand caressed Peter’s naked chest until it got caught on Peter’s nipple. The boy moaned in response, a guttural sound that echoed through the room. He couldn’t stop himself from squirming on his Daddy’s lap. It had just been too long since he had been filled properly.</p>
<p>“Baby, I know you didn’t want to get fucked by him, but now, he heard you moan and your moans are mine. Don’t you think he has to die?”</p>
<p>“No, no, please,” the man started to beg. “I’ll do anything. I won’t touch him again, I won’t look at him again, I swear.” </p>
<p>Peter laughed at the pathetic picture the stranger made. Knowing that his Daddy held all the power in his hand made him whimper and he pressed back against the muscular chest. The bulge that nudged against his ass told him Tony wasn’t unaffected either.</p>
<p>“I don’t care, Daddy.” Peter was distracted by the arousal that burned inside of him. “Please, just show me that I belong to you, <em>please, Daddy</em>. I need you to punish me.”</p>
<p>He knew the words were enough to break Tony. He bent the boy over with a growl until he was pressed against the mattress, his head only inches away from the shaking stranger. Tony buried his hands in Peter’s hair and pulled, so he was forced to look at the blonde.</p>
<p>“Do you see him shaking, baby? He’s lucky, I won’t kill him tonight.” Peter’s eyes rolled back at Tony’s display of strength and he started to rub his hips against the mattress. He didn’t care what happened to the other man, all he cared about was for the stranger to disappear.</p>
<p>“Daddy, please, don’t tease me anymore,” Peter was sobbing by now, his noises obscene and he desperately wanted his Daddy to rip his shorts off. He hadn’t bothered with underwear this morning, so the revealing shorts were the last barrier. “Make him go away, please. I need you to spank me, I need you to fill me up.”</p>
<p>Tony growled again, this time deeper and even more possessive and he whistled once to let Barnes know he was needed. </p>
<p>“Cut out his tongue and dump him behind the club,” Tony commanded, and the Winter Soldier nodded in reply. It would be a quick thing, nothing unusual for the Mob boss and Peter couldn’t wait for the door to close again. It didn’t even take a minute until the screams of the blonde subsided and Peter was finally alone with his Daddy. </p>
<p>“I want you naked in five seconds, baby boy,” Tony’s voice was firm, and Peter shuddered while he hurried to take off his shorts. “You’ll experience the consequences of your little stunt today. Come here, bend over Daddy’s lap.”</p>
<p>Peter should have been scared. Being punished by the mob boss usually meant you wouldn’t see the light of day again, but Peter knew he had grown on Tony. The man would never kill him as long as Peter wouldn’t break his trust. Peter loved him, loved him so much that it hurt and the threat of punishment made his cock bob in arousal. Without a second thought, Peter laid himself on his Daddy’s lap, ass and thighs at Tony’s mercy.</p>
<p>“Look at all the creamy white skin,” Tony cooed while his hands wandered over Peter’s ass, teasing the globes until the boy was squirming in arousal. “I’ll enjoy making your cute little butt red, baby. Tell me again, why do you have to be punished?”</p>
<p>“I’ve teased you,” Peter whimpered, his erection fully grown by now and it was rubbing against his Daddy’s thighs. “I’ve used blondie to make you jealous, but I swear I stuck to the rules, Daddy. I didn’t let him pull down my shorts and I didn’t let him mark me up.” He needed Tony to know that he hadn’t crossed their boundaries.</p>
<p>“Shh, baby, I know.” Tony caressed his back to assure him he wasn’t hurt. “I trust you, I know you’d know better than to betray me, but I still have to punish you. Do you understand why?”</p>
<p>After the words, Peter could let go and he moaned obscenely, although he hadn’t even got slapped once. He had been a little scared that his Daddy was really mad, but the game was only a display of who Peter belonged to. As if he needed that. “I love you, Daddy, and I get it. Please, don’t make me wait anymore.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, baby.” The first slap came simultaneously with Tony’s love confession and Peter cried out. He felt warm, the impact burning on his left ass cheek while the words warmed his heart. He loved this dangerous man so much, he would do anything to stay at his side, even if it meant getting watched by Tony’s bodyguards 24/7. He had chosen this and not once had he regretted the decision.</p>
<p>“How many more do you deserve, brat? What do you think about twenty? Do you think that’s fair?”</p>
<p><em>Yes, yes, yes. </em>Peter nodded affirmatively since it was already hard to find his words. He just hoped that Tony wouldn’t force him to count because he knew he was already drifting towards the sweet place in his mind. God, he was so easy for his Daddy, they hadn’t even really started yet.</p>
<p>“One,” Tony announced and made Peter tense in anticipation. He pressed his ass back to be even closer and when the slap finally hit the back on his thighs, Peter sobbed in relief. It hurt a lot. Tony wasn’t holding back, but Peter loved the feeling. Pain always got him going and he craved the burn, craved his Daddy’s hands on his body.</p>
<p>The next slaps were even harder, fueling the fire in his ass and Peter could feel that his erection grew even harder, almost impossibly so. The fabric of his Daddy’s suit rubbed against his leaking cock, his tip twitching in oversensitivity. The sensations were too much, too intense, but his Daddy held him down, forced him to take it even though he felt like bursting. Peter knew he could come like this, Tony had already spanked him towards an orgasm before.</p>
<p>“You’re a treasure like this, baby,” Tony cooed while slap after slap reddened his ass. Peter wasn’t quite there yet, but he felt himself slipping, on the verge of drifting into the sweet place. “The only one I can hurt without scaring away. You’re a slut for me, not staying for my money or my protection, but for my cock and my love. Nobody could satisfy you like I do. Isn’t that right, baby?”</p>
<p><em>Yes, yes, Daddy. Only you. Always you. </em>Peter wanted to scream, wanted to tell his Daddy how much he needed him, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a pathetic cry. He was so close to floating, so close to losing his mind, and his Daddy knew it, keeping him on the verge just a tad longer.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby. Hold your cheeks open. Show Daddy where you want the next blow.”</p>
<p>Burning hot humiliation coursed through his veins, urging him on to follow his Daddy’s order. He was already so vulnerable, naked over Tony’s lap while the mob boss was still clothed, but knowing that his Daddy wanted him even more open, even more vulnerable, made him sob with desire. He could feel the first tear running down his chin, the first evidence of his Daddy’s power over him.</p>
<p>“Just like this, baby. I want you sobbing over my lap, baby. I want you to remember that you’re mine. Come on, I don’t have all day. Show me that you’re worth being owned.”</p>
<p>The words blew away every spark of hesitation and Peter’s hands wandered behind his back, spreading his cheeks to reveal his most vulnerable place. His hands burned on his cheeks and he could feel his hole twitching, begging for his Daddy to be filled.</p>
<p>Peter could hear a harsh inhale of breath, followed by a few curses and a suppressed growl. “Did you prep yourself for me, Peter?” Tony’s was firm and hungry. “You little hole is glistening for me.”</p>
<p><em>Had he? </em>Peter didn’t remember anymore. Thinking was hard, too hard at the moment and he only knew that he needed to be spanked and filled. Everything else was pushed to the back of his mind, buried under mind-blowing arousal.</p>
<p>“God, baby, it’s inviting me. How could I resist when you’re so needy, so desperate to be filled?”</p>
<p>Peter moaned, squirming and begging wordlessly for his Daddy’s touch. Keeping himself spread got harder and harder every second and he almost worried that nothing would happen until Tony finally had mercy. The slap hit him directly across his hole, so much more intense, so much more painful than the previous ones. Peter wailed, blown away by the pain and as soon as the second blow was delivered on his most vulnerable place, Peter fell.</p>
<p>The sweet place was soft and warm, sensations burning together and spiraling higher and higher. Pain and pleasure blurred together, and the throb of his leaking erection slipped in the back of his mind. Peter was at peace, fixated on nothing but his Daddy and the happiness that surged through his body. He didn’t have to worry about anything, his Daddy would take care of him.</p>
<p>Peter didn’t notice anymore that his Daddy delivered the last blow. He didn’t notice that he was moved, and he didn’t even notice that Tony’s thick cock entered him. He laid on clouds, only aware of the dull burn in his ass and the soothing presence of his Daddy. Going down under felt like floating, like laying on clouds and he couldn’t even remember his own name anymore.</p>
<p>Until his Daddy pulled him up. “Come back to me, baby.” </p>
<p>Another hit on his burning ass made Peter aware of his surroundings again and he blinked to get accustomed to the new situation. He was laying on his stomach, his Daddy’s cock balls deep inside of him and he immediately bucked into the sensation.</p>
<p>“Woah, careful, boy,” Tony soothed him and gripped Peter’s neck, so the boy went limp again. “I need you to be conscious for a second, baby. I need you to remember when I claim you.”</p>
<p>Peter turned his head and gave his Daddy a confused look. He had already claimed him, his ass was cherry red and he was split open, Tony’s entire length buried inside of him. But when his gaze traveled lower, he could see a black permanent marker in Tony’s hand.</p>
<p>“Look at me,” Tony ordered while he flipped the pen open and Peter moaned when his Daddy moved his hips slightly. “I want you to watch me when I mark you up, baby. Don’t think you’re allowed to wash it off.”</p>
<p>Peter whimpered when the tip of the pen touched his left ass cheek, pressing lightly into the abused skin. The burn spiked up again and Peter couldn’t stop himself from tensing around his Daddy’s cock. It was just too much, it felt just too good.</p>
<p>“Don’t move, baby,” Tony commanded, and a hint of a threat filled his voice. “You don’t want me to slip.” </p>
<p>Peter obeyed and kept completely quiet, savoring every scratch of the marker on his skin. His Daddy took his time, decorating both of Peter’s cheeks and the boy felt his arousal growing. He was owned, he was cherished and loved, just like he had always dreamed about.</p>
<p>When his Daddy was finally done, he threw the pen away, not caring where it landed. He growled, grabbing Peter’s hips and continued to slam his cock inside. “You look so beautiful all marked up, baby. God, baby, give me your phone.”</p>
<p>It took a second before Peter understood what his Daddy wanted from him, the pleasure making it hard to think. Each thrust hit his sweet spot directly and his body shook in arousal. When his mind finally caught up, he fumbled for his phone on the nightstand, tossing it carelessly at his Daddy.</p>
<p>Tony didn’t stop moving his hips while he took the picture and Peter’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. He was getting closer and closer, although his Daddy didn’t even touch his cock.</p>
<p>“Look at this, Peter,” Tony ordered and held the screen in front of Peter’s face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Property of Tony Stark. </em>
</p>
<p>This was it, Peter couldn’t hold back anymore. His Daddy had turned his ass a deep red, marking him up with his hand and on top of the angry color, he had branded Peter with his name. The thought should have scared him, the possessiveness on the verge of going too far, but Peter loved the feeling so much, he started to cry. Feelings were crashing over him, love and pleasure, pain and longing, and Peter had to let them out through his tears.</p>
<p>“Shh, I know, baby,” Tony cooed while his thrust speeded up even more and he abused Peter’s sweet spot with every thrust. “Daddy is here to catch you, just let go.” </p>
<p>Peter closed his eyes and his head fell back onto the mattress. He could trust Tony, he would catch him. Peter was his property, Peter was loved.</p>
<p>He had never come this intense before. The orgasm rippled through his body, lighting up every cell and Peter heard himself screaming. His muscles locked up tightly, his hole milking his Daddy’s cock and he squirmed on the mattress. His Daddy had to hold him still, afraid Peter might accidentally hurt himself while his body fell apart on Tony’s cock. Wave after wave crashed through him and his body trembled under the sensation.</p>
<p>Peter could feel when his Daddy followed, a hot wetness spread in his hole and a deep growl announced that Tony came as well. He felt connected, the love of his Daddy suddenly overwhelming and he cried through the last twitches of his orgasm, cried when Tony hit his prostate again and again. When the last sensations ebbed away, Peter went limp.</p>
<p>Suddenly fighting against his fatigue, Peter couldn’t move anymore. He couldn’t protest when his Daddy pulled out and couldn’t even squirm when Tony pushed his cheeks apart. He heard the click of his phone while he was drifting away, slowly losing his consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Peter opened his eyes again, more than half an hour had passed. </p>
<p>“Back with me, baby,” Tony whispered and pressed a kiss against Peter’s temple. “I love you, Peter. I’ll always cherish and protect you.”</p>
<p>Peter cuddled against his Daddy’s chest. “Love you too. So much.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled and pulled him closer before he fumbled for his phone and unlocked it with his fingerprint. He opened his gallery and showed Peter the last picture he had made. Peter blushed. It was taken from the same angle Tony had taken the last picture from, showing off Peter’s ass and the black letters on his skin. But this time, Tony had pulled his cheeks apart, capturing how his Daddy’s come leaked out of Peter’s abused hole.</p>
<p>“This is for me, baby. You’re claimed and marked. Inside and out.”</p>
<p>Peter giggled and buried his face against his Daddy’s chest. He didn’t mind the possessiveness, basking in the attention of the Mob boss.</p>
<p>“I won’t force you, Peter, but what do you think about a tattoo?”</p>
<p><em>Everything for you. </em>Peter hid the smile against Tony’s chest. Suddenly, he knew what he would give his Daddy for his next birthday. He wanted to belong to Tony Stark. Forever. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>